Mating Season
by messygirl89
Summary: When a stranger walks into Fairy Tail and warns Natsu of something, will he listen and heed her warning? Or will something happen to Natsu and will Gray be able to help him? Note: This is yaoi. Please if you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first story ever, and I would appreciate you giving feedback. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu sat with Erza, Gray, and Lucy at a table in Fairy Tail. They didn't have a mission, and were probably not going to have one for a while. "Come on guys, I'm all fired up for a mission!" Natsu stood up on the table as he screamed the words.

"I don't want too! I need a break from all of this! We just finished our last mission yesterday!" Lucy groaned.

"Yeah flame-brain, we don't need to go on another for at least a couple days! Plus, after that beating you took, I would have thought you wouldn't want to go on a mission." Gray taunted. But before Natsu could retaliate, the doors of Fairy Tail creaked open. No one could see who it was because they wore a cloak. Master Makarov looked on at the stranger.

"Yes, is there anything we can do for you?" He asked. The stranger looked up and took off the cloak. The master gasped. "Lynet, is that you?"

The female answered. "Yes, it is me. I have decided to come and visit for a few reasons." Everyone in the room gasped as she revealed who she was. Lynet was supposed to be dead for one.

"Wait. Lynet as in, the only fire dragon slayer other than me?" Natsu looked on at her in awe. Lynet looked at Natsu as she said, seriously,

"Natsu. I have heard of you. This is why I decided to come here, to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Natsu asked.

"Did Igneel ever tell you about a dragon's mating season?" She asked.

"Wait, he said that it only happened when I grew of age, which has already happened, and nothing strange went on!" He told her.

"Because you have been the only fire dragon slayer around, no one had told you that because you are a fire dragon slayer, matings come late for you. And, they always happen after your first one too. So you will have your mating season soon. And every year around that time afterwards, you will have one again." She explained.

"But why did you have to come and warn me about this? It's just a mating season. There's nothing special about it is there?" Natsu asked.

"Most would think that, but because you are a fire dragon slayer, many dragon slayers will try to claim you."

"What do you mean claim him?!" Gray questioned.

"Fire dragon slayers are extremely rare. But, because his inner dragon is red, that makes him the only one in history to ever exist. Red dragons give off an irresistible sent during their mating season. But combine that with the fact that he is a fire dragon slayer, most dragons will want to make him theirs." She answered solemnly.

"Wait, so I might have to mate with some random dragon slayer that I've never met?!" Natsu asked.

"Well, not if you have someone who would become your mate for life, and could handle being with a dragon slayer during sex."

"What do you mean, sex?" Natsu screamed.

"Do you even know what a mating season is?" Lynet deadpan while Lucy sweatdropped.

"Well yeah, but I thought I could just put it off until it stopped!" He said.

"If you try to do that, then you will die. You can't get rid of your body's natural functions."

"But, I don't have a girlfriend or anything! What am I supposed to do?" He said, worried.

"Well, you could wait until a dragon slayer finds you and claims you, or you could try to find someone to spend the rest of your life with. Now, I came here to warn you, and my job is now done. So I will say Au Revoir, and leave you alone." Lynet walked out of the guild hall, and closed the doors behind her.

"Wait, she's French?" Natsu asked.

"That's all you can think about in a time like this?!" Gray and Lucy asked at the same time.

_Later on that night._

"Do you think that we should tell them?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I don't know. This is a pretty desperate situation. We should tell them so they can stop worrying about you." Gray answered.

"But, are you seriously telling me that you would become my mate for life? I wouldn't mind, but I don't know if you could stand me for that long."

Gray just stared at him. "I've already told you that I love you and that there is nothing you could do to change that! I swear that I will become your mate for forever if you will have me."

All Natsu did was give him a bone crushing hug.

_The next morning._

"Natsu and I have something to tell you all." Gray yelled over the loud noise that was Fairy Tail. Because it was unheard of for Gray and Natsu to be doing something together, the noise was gone almost instantly.

"None of you have to worry about me and my mating season, because for the last few months, Gray and I have been together." Natsu told them. "We just weren't sure whether to tell you or not because we didn't know if you guys could accept us."

Lucy and Erza stared at them when Erza spoke, "I speak for all of us when I say, we will accept you whatever you do. We love you guys and that will never change. We are very happy for you!" Natsu grinned at them and said, "Hey, where's Happy?" Everyone laughed and life returned to normal in Fairy Tail for a little while longer.

It was about midday when Makarov approached Gray. "Gray, can we talk about something? I have to ask you for a favor."

Gray was surprised, and he agreed, so they walked over away from the hustle and bustle of Fairy Tail. "What did you want to talk to me about Gramps?" Gray asked.

"Well, we heard that Leon was causing some trouble over at the island of mages, and I figured since you have a history with him that you could try to talk to him. But, if you don't want to go because of Natsu's mating season coming up, I totally understand. I could find someone who can do it for you." He answered.

Gray glanced at where Natsu was sitting. He looked normal enough. "I think Natsu will be fine for now Gramps. I can go if it won't take that long."

_The next day at lunch time_

"Hey Natsu, what's up? You look kind of weird." Lucy stood next to Natsu who was sitting on the bench.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just missing Gray a bit. Although I do feel really hot, but I don't know why." Natsu answered her.

"Oh no! What if your mating season is now? Gray left yesterday and I don't think we can catch up to him for a while!" Lucy looked worried. Natsu tried to reassure her that he was fine, when all of a sudden he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy's POV_

_I don't know what to do. One minute Natsu was fine, and now he's lying unconscious in the hospital wing. I wish Gray was here. Speaking of Gray, where is he anyways? Master said that he sent him out on a mission_.

_No one's POV_

"Hey Master, you said you sent Gray out. I was wondering where he's going. Maybe if a team of people went out to try and find him, we can help Natsu." Lucy asked. Master Makarov looked around to find Lucy.

"Oh, there you are. I sent Gray out to find Leon, because he's causing trouble. Considering Gray is the closest one to him, I thought he could calm him down without doing anything rash. I think your idea is a good one. But you'll have to put a team together on your own."

Lucy nodded. She was pretty sure that she could find at least a few people. When she turned around she screamed. Everyone in the guild hall had overheard and was crowding behind her.

"What do you guys want?" Lucy asked.

Erza answered saying, "We overheard and want to help Natsu." _Oh my gosh!_ Lucy thought. _I can't take all of them with me! This is almost everyone in the guild!_

"Well, not all of you will be able to help me! I can't take all of you; there would never be enough room!" Lucy exclaimed. "Erza can come though; we might need her to help with fighting in case we don't get there soon enough. Does anyone else REALLY want to come?" She asked.

Happy came and flew onto Lucy's shoulder. "I won't take no for an answer. I'm coming."

"I would never ask you to stay here!" Lucy told him.

Juvia shyly peeked out from behind Erza. "I would like to come. I know that I was so obsessed with Gray, but now I know that he is happy with Natsu, I would like to make sure nothing can sabotage that." She said. Lucy stared at her and wondered if she had really meant all of that.

"I guess that makes sense. We would be happy to take you with us! Now that we have a group, all we have to do is find out where Gray is headed. Master?" Lucy asked.

"I sent him to the Island of Mages." Makarov answered.

Erza looked alarmed. "You sent him there by himself?! You know that we aren't supposed to be there unless we're in groups!"

"I know, but we really are desperate. I had to make sure Leon wasn't doing anything stupid." He said.

Lucy was confused. "What's the Island of Mages, and why do we go there in groups?"

Erza answered her, "The Island of Mages isn't bad by itself, but a lot of dark guilds are there. That's why we go in groups. In case one of the dark guilds attack us."

Lucy looked determined. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get there before any of that happens. Let's leave first thing in the morning. Make sure you get enough sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

_The same day, with Gray_

I really wish I had stayed with Natsu. What if he goes into heat when I'm not there? I need to get these thoughts out of my head. I'm sure he's fine. I need to get some sleep and stop worrying about this. When Gray lay down he still had trouble sleeping. He was bothered with thoughts of Natsu being claimed by another dragon slayer.

_The next morning at the guild hall_

Lucy walked into the guild hall and was greeted by the silence brought on by worries. "Guys, I will make sure he gets to Gray without any problems. And I'm sure everyone else will too. I'm going to see if he's awake, and then we'll set out." She got a few nods in return. When she walked up the stairs to the hospital wing she was surprised to see Natsu sitting up with sweat running down his face.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?" He said, panting.

"Natsu! You shouldn't be up! You need to rest! Did Mira tell you our plan?" She asked. Natsu made a face.

"Yes, she told me, but are you sure that I won't attract dragon slayers?" Lucy contemplated the question.

"You might, but we need to get you to Gray. We all really care about you, and Erza's coming with us to ward off anyone who comes."

"Okay then." Natsu said. "So when are we leaving?" Happy flew into the room.

"Right now!" He screamed.

"Little buddy! Hey Happy! How's it going?" Natsu asked.

"It will be much better once we get to Gray!" He said as he landed by Natsu.

_The Fairy Tail Group Once on the Road_

The group of mages walked down the road.

"Hey Juvia, would you mind holding Natsu for a while? He's pretty heavy." asked Lucy. Juvia grabbed hold of Natsu, and immediately fell down.

"How does he weigh that much? All he does is eat fire!" She exclaimed. Erza carefully took Natsu and put him on her mountain of luggage.

"It may be a mode of transportation, but it's better than us carrying him. Plus it will be faster." Erza explained. The group swiftly walked on the path that would lead them to Gray.

_Gray_

I have a really bad feeling that won't go away. I just want to go find Leon, and then get back to Natsu. I hope he's alright! I miss him so much.

Gray's mind was still filled with thoughts of Natsu, so he walked faster trying to get to his destination.

_?_

"Do you smell that, Cristiana?" A male with snow white hair asked. The female of the two, presumably Cristiana, answered.

"Yeah, I don't think any Dragon Slayer could miss it. Hopefully no one has claimed him. He's a male red fire dragon slayer. The first in existence. This is amazing!"

"Yeah, what are we waiting for then?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Erza's POV_

I had a bad feeling walking down the path. "Something's wrong." I said. Lucy looked at me curiously. "I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen soon.

"Do you think it's another dragon slayer?" Juvia asked. I pondered that for a moment.

"Probably. We should get ready just in case it is." I answered.

_No one's POV_

Erza requipped her armor into something more appropriate, while Lucy got her gate keys ready. _Hopefully nothing bad is going to happen._ Lucy thought. They heard a rustle in the trees.

"It's just the wind." Erza said. _At least I hope. We've seen what Natsu can do. Hopefully not all dragon slayers are like that. _Just then, two people walked out from the bushes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Cristiana?" One of the newcomers asked.

"I don't know. What do we have here, Alex?" The other asked. Alex sniffed the air.

"It smells like a dragon slayer in heat." he said. "And I don't know about you, but I'm not one to pass up a gift like that." he smirked, advancing. Erza scowled.

"Back off. We are taking him to his mate." she growled out.

"Oo, feisty. If you're all that bark, then I'll bet you don't have any bite. There ain't anything you can do to stop me." He continued getting closer.

"I swear, if you get any closer, I won't hesitate to blow your fucking head off." She said. Lucy gasped. She had never heard Erza swear. Ever. _She really must be mad at these guys, if she's cursing. I almost feel bad for them. Almost._ Alex snorted and took a step forward.

"I don't see myself blowing up. I told you she-" He couldn't say anything else, because Erza had him in a death grip.

"You disgust me." She said while choking him. She held an object in front of him. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. He shook his head, "This is an explosive device. Are you going to go away if I let you go? Or am I going to have to kill you?" she asked. Alex was trying to answer no, and Erza pushed him away. "Now scram." She said.

After Alex got done coughing, he said, "You're such a fool. Did you really think I was just going to go away?" He choked out a laugh.

"I guess you're just that stupid," Erza sighed. "Oh well." The ground beneath their feet exploded, sending them down into a deep hole. Lucy was staring at her. "What?" she asked, "I wasn't just going to kill them, it's just their nature." she said.

"Let's go." Juvia said. "I just checked Natsu's temperature. It's getting higher. I really hope we can get there in time." The determined trio trotted down the path. "What about me?!" Happy shouted. "Wait up!"

Author:

Sorry guys. This one's short. I'm sick today. It sucks. I will update soon. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry guys. This is just me. :( I'm doing a lot better, and I hope to get a new chapter up soon. (By soon, I mean tomorrow maybe.) If you have seen Vampire Knight, then you should check out the chapter of my new story. I'm planning on making this one only about 2 or 3 more chapters, but I will hopefully get more up soon. Thanks for all the people who said get better soon! Bye guys. 


	5. Chapter 5

_With Gray_

"Leon! You need to stop this right now! Why are you here? Please, tell me that you haven't done anything." Gray pleaded.

Leon sighed. "I'm here because I wanted to start a new life. I heard that they had a lot of guilds here."

"Yeah, dark guilds! Are you here to join one? I told you that with your skills, a lot of guilds would want you on their team!" Gray asked.

Leon balked. "No, I'm not here for a dark guild! Why would you think- never mind." He sighed. _Why is Gray acting so nervous? I wonder what's going on. "_Is everything okay? You're acting weird."

Gray sighed. "Yeah. But it's a long story. I'm not sure that you want to hear." He sounded like he was sad that his childhood friend wasn't wanting to hear.

"I have a long walk out of here. I've got time." Gray looked surprised, but continued to talk.

_With the Group_

Natsu groaned while they walked. Juvia checked him temperature, and said, "He's getting hotter. We really need to get him to Gray." The trio was worried, so they walked faster. Happy flew back and yelled, "Guys! I found Gray! He's not that far up, we're getting really close! Come on, we need to get there soon so he won't get any worse."

The group ran faster, and within thirty minutes they got within reach of Gray, who was walking with Leon.

"GRAY! Natsu needs you!" Gray took on a look of terror, and hoped that they found each other fast enough. He took his beloved in his arms, and cradled him.

"He seems hotter than usual. Please." Even though Gray was silent, the group understood what he meant, and grabbed Leon and left.

"Please Natsu. Hold on. I love you, and I can't lose you right now."


	6. Chapter 6

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was nervous. They didn't know if or when the group was coming back, and they all really cared about Natsu. The guild hall doors creaked open for the second time recently, and they saw Lucy come through, and then Erza with her pile of luggage. Then they saw Gray, carrying Natsu, who looked like he was trying to molest Gray's ear.

"Hey Gramps, could we use a room in here? Mine's too cold and his is too hot. I love you baby, but could you stop for just a little bit? It tickles when you do that." Now that everyone was in a jovial mood, because Natsu was okay, Gray took Natsu up into a room, and made love to him for the rest of his heat. And They All Lived A Happily Ever After.

THE END

A/N: Sorry guys, I know this was pretty short, but I'm not really feeling it any more. Thanks for all of the people who like this! I have another story for vampire knight right now, and am in the process of right one for Yugioh, so check them out.


End file.
